Desmond's Life Through Hell and High Water
by SouLs KilleRs
Summary: So this first is about Desmond in high school till his country is in danger and he joins the toughest and most pain full division of all time (The year is 2014 in this story but the army is like world war two because I don't know anything about present day military)
1. Prologue part 1

Desmond Pov

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I picked up my IPHONE and turned off the alarm and put it back down on the end table beside my bed and threw my legs over the edge of the bed and got up slowly and walked into the bathroom and hopped in the shower.

After my shower I when back to my room and put on my clothes and sprayed myself down with axe and grabbed my skateboard and walked outside it was raining I threw my hood on and skated to Jasper High school I'm new here so I have no friends and I don't care about anything or anyone my life is a living hell right now I just want to die.

I stopped my skateboard and started walking into Jasper High school I took a left after the main doors and walked into the main office "Hello?" The school secretary said "Who are you?" "I'm new, Desmond Jones." I said "Oh, Here is your schedule and looker combination." she said and handed over my schedule I left and when to my locker and unlocked it and threw my bag into it and when to my first class to my surprise on the first day when you return from summer vacation you stay in one class all day long til it is time to go home.

I walked in and took a seat in the very back next to a window and after a few minutes two girls came and sat around me "Hi my name is Kate and this is Lilly my sister our friend would come back here with us but" Kate said "Okay Chick you are bothering me can you leave" I said and some other dude came over to the girls "Hey Kate is this guy giving you trouble" He said "No Garth" Kate said and he took a seat next "How am I bothering you" she said "Sigh you don't know English I see get the fuck away from me bitch" I said and Garth jumped out of his seat and pushed me out of my seat and pin me to the floor and started punching me.


	2. Prologue part 2

**A/N: So We left off at Desmond getting his face bashed in by Garth here is what happens after prologue part 1**

Garth was punching me and I grabbed him by the throat and started choking him our teacher came and pulled me off of him and took us both to the office and the principal talked to us "Okay boy what happened" he said "He called my girl a..." he said "Bitch" I said " watch your mouth" he said "Or what you going to sit on me you fat ass." I said "Garth five days ISD" he said. "Desmond Ten days of ISD" he said and dismissed us "stay out of trouble" he said "Whatever fat ass" I said walking back to class (Oh sorry forgot right now Garth is dating Kate til-Computer freezes-Oh guess you wouldn't know and Lilly is dating no one right now til-Blade kill writer- Ha SouLs_KilleRs you die and I Desmond lives) I walked in and sat back where I was before the fight and Lilly and a grey wolf cane and sat next to me "Yo Desmond my name is Humphrey" The grey wolf said "Sup hey Lilly" I said "Hey Desmond" she said "So Desmond I saw your fight with The ass sitting next to Kate" Humphrey said "Yea" I said "She deserves better than that ass" "Yea" Humphrey said and the teacher tripped over some dudes stuff "Oh Firetruck" he said "Fire truck" I said "Fire truck code word for fuck when said load in front of a teacher" Lilly said "Huh good idea" I said.

after a few hours we got released for lunch I grabbed my board and skate around campus til Garth and his gang of asses stopped and kicked the shit out of me after the beating I stumbled back to the computer lab where Lilly and Humphrey said their friends and them stay at lunch I stumbled in and sat in a chair Lilly rushed to my side "Desmond are you alright" she said worried about me and then Mooch when and got the school nurse to help me "Man you got messed up" she said "Are you going to help me or not" I said and got up and skated home and laid down on the floor til someone knocked on the door "Come in" I said and Lilly and Humphrey came in "Hey Lilly and Humphrey" I said and Humphrey sat on my couch and watched tv and Lilly came and laid with me "Lilly don't you have a boyfriend or something" I said "No not yell though" she said "Lilly does Kate say anything about Garth" I said "Uh I do want to say" she said "Lilly what is it" Humphrey said "Well okay Garth runs the blood knights the most wanted gang who kill, sell drugs and everything else" she said "He sometimes... Hits Kate." Humphrey clinched his fist "Desmond we are going right now to kick Garth's fat ass" he said and got up and started walking towards the door "Desmond what are you doing" I stood up and when to the kitchen and grabbed a coke "Well one I am not a dumbass who walks in and kills himself and next Garth runs a gang we will be chased for life" I said "But... Desmond" he said "But nothing shut up, sit down, and relax" I said. Later that night Humphrey when home, but Lilly stay so I let her have my bed and I slept on the couch

The next day

I woke up and jumped in the shower and when into my room and saw Lilly sleeping she looked so beautiful when she sleeps I'm not talking about her boobs and grabbed my stuff and change in the bathroom and sprayed myself down and when and woke up Lilly "Lilly it time to wake up" I said to her opening her eyes and sitting up and start looking deeply into my eyes and I was doing the same thing to her "Wow" I said "Wow what" "Your eyes their beautiful" I said and she blushed lightly "So I guess I will get dressed" she said and I left and waited in the living room. When she got out we started walking to school well I riding my skateboard and her following close by "So how did you sleep?" I said "Fine" and kept skating and finally got to school and Garth and his crew pushed me off my board and hutch broke it in half i stood up quickly and got in Garth's face. "Bitch that was my skateboard" I said "Boo woo fuck off" I then punched him in the face and a bunch of people formed around us and when Humphrey got there he joined in the fight to help me.


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N we left at Desmond and Garth getting into a fight**

I threw a right jab and Garth did a left upper cut he I then though "Fights are never fair" and then Garth had a bat he hit me with it I threw him into someone's car and ran and start punching him repeatedly til Humphrey drug me off and threw me in his car and took me home and helped me in then left. And drove around town man "Desmond what got into you dumbass" he said "Don't know" "Well" he said "Uh" "No there is something more to this story" he said "I may like l-i-ll-y" I said "OMG you like Lilly" he said laughing"Go fuck yourself" I said "I need a partner" "Smartass" I said "Whatever, but you should invite Lilly to your house and watch a horror movie" he said "Sure" and we pulled up to the school and got out Garth ran over and started choking me I knee him in the gut and upper cut him he held his jaw and I threw one last punch he landed on the ground laying in pain "Bitch" I said and Lilly walked over to me "Hey Desmond" she said "Hey do you want to come over to my house tonight" I said "Sure" she said and smiled and blushed at me and I did the same to her.

Later at lunch this dude was sitting at our table "Hey Fucker" I said he looked at me like what the hell you thinking "Up bitch" I said he got up and got in my face, but Humphrey got between us "Ladies sit down" he said and we sat down at a table and this one girl strolled by "Man that is some nice piece of ass" I said "Pervert" Humphrey said and Lilly came and sat with us she sat down put her legs in my lap and started eating and Humphrey texted me "I think she likes you" he texted "Shut up" I said then Garth and a new slug was with him and Kate came and sat with Humphrey "H are u dating Kate" I texted Humphrey "Yes" he texted back "OMG" I texted "Hey Kate I see you gave up on barf" I said she blushed "Yea Humphrey told me what you and him did to Garth" she said and I got done with my food and Lilly's legs were still on me so I grabbed them and moved my hand up her leg to thigh to her ass when I touched that she blushed at me and then quickly stopped and put her legs off me because a teacher was walking towards us "Magnus Silverfur you need to go to the office" he said

**A/N Sorry for short chapter I'm very busy but at thanks giving you many get longer chapter and I am doing a thanks giving special and maybe a Christmas special. Maybe -Desmond walks in- He will do it -Desmond leaves- Spoiler alert spoiling son bitch I'm kill him bye and if a wolf dies you never knew me and I would like to thank AlphaWolfMagnus for Magnus Silverfur **


	4. Chapter 2

Desmond POV

That night Lilly was at my house I let here pick out a movie I don't know what we watch but I do remember getting slapped by here I touch her ass again this night and she slapped me and left I fell off the couch and landed on the floor I guess I slept there because someone woke me up this morning.

I got and answer the door to my surprise it was Kate I opened the door and got slapped again. "Pervert" she said after she slapped me and spit on me. I got up jumped in the shower and went to school and it was Friday so after school I'm going to the nearby skate shop to get a new broad I got to school and Humphrey walked up to me "Man what happened to you" he said "Kate, and Lilly I know now that those two can slap" "Ha let me guess pervert" he said "Yea that's why I got slapped because I am a pervert" I said and a bunch of girls walked by and gave me a mean look "Fuck it" I said walking to class I sat in my usually spot and Magnus and some other dude came and sat near me "Sup Magnus and you" I said "Nome much" he said "Ice" said that one dude "Okay lets hope the teacher doesn't show up today" I said

time skip to lunch

Me and the other guys when to a table it was me, Humphrey, Ice, Magnus "So who do you like" said "You know mine" Humphrey said "Ice" I said "Ugh uh Ammy" he said "Desmond you probably know all of our now you" Humphrey said "All of these girls" I said "Asshole oh shit here comes Barf" Humphrey said "Desmond me and you now" he said I jumped out of my seat and he pulled a switch blade he cut me under my right eye and a few cuts on my nose and arms I was losing some blood but I had to win this fight if I don't I die so I when and grabbed a tray and hit him in the head with it and flee to the skate shop and got a job and a board and start my skate career and my only sponsor is Fireheart's car dealership they don't play much for skateboarding contests but at least I get money now for the weekend I'm going to a wild party at my house you know loud music beer and dumb shit.

A/N Sorry for short chapter but the next one will be longer and thanks everyone for your OCs

here are describes.

AlphaWolfMagnus (Thanks)

Name: Magnus Silverfur Age:17 Gendar: Male Likes to: swordfight,play paintball and hang with his friends Dosent like to: fight for dominance or murder. Personality:protective, mysterious,war scarred and Funloving. He is a large wolf, very tall and muscular, but surprisingly mellow for his stature. He always wears a grey oceanx hoody and his silver chain with Emrald wolf has a scar on his left check and right arm. Both very deep. Father: KIA (Canadian special forces) Mother: dead Money: lots, but he doesn't like to show it of. He drives a 2014 F150 with custom parts. He also has a crush on a girl named Ashley ;)

Ashley Varien

Has black fur and white tail tip, her eyes are a murky green color

Always wears her snuggle me hoody and old navy jeans

She is very caring and social

Her family are happily living in Saskatoon, were the moved to from NL.

Ice the lone wolf (Thank you)

Name: Ice Frostern Gender: Male Fur: pure white Eye color: silver Main detail: a necklace with a piece of onyx hanging from it he NEVER takes off Personality: Very smart, kind, doesn't really show emotion toward people he doesn't know, fast, expert drawer, and a techy

Likes: Drawing, playing XBOX, beating up people who pick on others (like Garth), and protecting or helping anyone in need

Dislikes: cheaters, liers, bullies, seeing people hurt, and getting messed with Back story: parents died 2 years ago in a car reck, only him and his little sister Molly survived (give you description later). And now he's starting at a new school

Name: Molly Frostern Gender: female Age: 14 Fur: black with white fur on her lower regions, the beginning of her tail (NOT the tip!), and on her chest Eye color: orange Main detail(s): Her mother's gold ring which she wears on her left hand Personality: a glass half full kinda person, sings, likes cheering people up, and telling jokes

Likes: working on cars, playing baseball, having fun, singing, and just being happy

Dislikes: when things b*** up in her face (literally), getting sick, seeing her brother hurt, and being unable to cheer someone up if their sad Back story: parents died 2 years ago in a car reck, only her and her big broth Ice survived, they in harvested the money which was a little over 50 million dollars, and now their starting at a new school.

Name: Ammy Fireheart Gender: female Age: 15 Fur: coal black with white tipped ears, and gray circles under her eyes Eye color: a light golden color Main detail(s): a solid golden heart shaped locket with a picture of her and her parents. Personality: kind, sweet, a 4.0 student, friendly, does track, and is a nack for science

Likes: running, getting good grades, meeting new people, making friends, and playing XBOX

Dislikes: seeing people hurt in anyway, getting bad grades, world history class, and working with slackers Back story: She is part of the richest family in all of Canada, her parents both run their own company's (you make them up) she gets what ever she want her parents keep telling her that but she wants to work for things unless she really needs it (examples: movies, food, shopping, etc.) and she is best friends with Kate & Lilly.


	5. Chapter 3

The Party

So me, Humphrey, Ice,Magnus were hanging around my house "So guy I was think we should have a party" I said "Desmond first we have no beer and we have no sound system" Humphrey "Shut up we can get this stuff" I said "Ice, Magnus go get the beer" "What about us" Humphrey said "The sound system dip shit" I said Ice and Magnus rushed to Magnus' 2014 F150 and drove away and me and Humphrey jumped in Humphrey's van (That said wrong me and Humphrey jumped in Humphrey's van) and drove and heard of a beach party and that the sound system was not in use and we "borrowed it" and when back home and set up the sound and when to the local hang out and handed out papers about the party and one was given to Garth he started walking by "Oh Garth-I grab the paper- This party was last week sorry" I said and he walked away I made Humphrey come to me. "Why did you invite putwacker" I said "who" "Putwacker-Points towards Garth- putwacker" I said "Oh barf" "No putwacker" I said and we when on and on til ice, and Magnus walk in "Desmond" ice said and I walked over to him "The party is ready" he whispered and we got in Magnus' truck and got to (Cool name for Desmond's house) El Rancho Cucamonga (cool name right no I try) and set up shop next chapter is the party I'm so mean.


	6. Chapter 4

That night

Ice turned up the sound Me,Humphrey, and Magnus got the beer and people started coming I got all the beer at the beer and Magnus was hanging with people Ice talking to a girl named Ammy Humphrey doing something. After some time me and other guys got up and I start to sing Kiss of death-Jadakiss with the others doing stuff and afterward I was done Humphrey song popping bottles and Kate Lilly and I think Ashley Fireheart after he was done he went and saw Kate and I heard them yelling and Kate and her friends left and Humphrey came back and I went back to the bar and I guess a guy called the cops on us because a drunk dude walked out and tgecops came in I seen them. "What the fuck who called them" I said "Party's over" they said "Who is responsible for this" they said and everyone left but me and the guys "Y'all are coming with us" "You are a bunch of pricks" I said and we all went to Jasper Police Department and we sat a night in jail "My parents are going to kill me" Humphrey said "Well my can't their uh" ice said "Die" I said "So are mine" Magnus said "Well my are drunks" I said and a few cops came to our cell "Y'all are free to go" he said and we went are ways.

At school Monday.

Time Skip lunch (I may never write about classes their not fun)

Me and the guys were sitting and Kate joined us and Ashley and Ammy and Molly and another girl named Brittany Murphy pretty hot from my point of view this is what I think ice x ammy Magnus x Ashley Humphrey x Kate. But me the oddball that doesn't have a date oh and I remember that we are having a winter dance it suck ass when you don't have a date but my life may turn around (it reminds me of that thing turn around) some day but not to day but I thing Brittany could on that I was staring at her she blushed at me lightly and quickly looked away and I began to talk a story "Well one day when I lived else where so this one guy named George" I said "Who is George" Kate said "Shut the fuck up let him tell the story" Humphrey said and Kate shut up and got ticked off and was giving Humphrey a mean look "uh George was a pudwacker just like pudwacker barf over there" I said and continued the story.

time skip end of school.

"Hello Desmond" said someone I turned around and saw Brittany sitting in a sweet car (give you name later) "Uh do you need a ride" she said "sure" and I hopped in "nice car" I said "Are you one of those boys who like cars instead of women" "No" I said

A/N or A/B that means author's bullshit so leave a nice review or I kill u in your sleep but I will update soon


	7. Chapter 5

A/B So Here's next chapter and I'm not very good at romance stuff so don't complain.

I was in Brittany car and she was giving me a ride "So uh Brittany what type of music do you like" I said "Rap" "Really I like that to" I said "What song" she said "I will tell if you tell" I said "Okay together" "Kiss of death by Jadakiss" we said "Really" I said "I guess so" she said and a grin when across her face and after awhile I was dropped at my house "Thanks and do you want come in" I said "sure" she said shuting off her car and walked into my house. "wait this is el rancho Cucamonga is it" she said "maybe" and she sat on the couch and I when and got and rap song and gave it to Brittany "Well thanks" she said blushing a little but I could tell and then Humphrey and ice came in "Hi Desmond and Uh Brittany" they said "Now Desmond lets play some house darts" ice said. "Sure uh Lamp" I said and missed ice threw hit it Humphrey the ceiling "So Desmond what's going on between you and Brittany" ice said "nothing" I said quickly "Guys wait outside for a few" I said and they when outside and I walked in and sat "Brittany do you want to go out Friday I heard Jadakiss is playing and I got two tickets" I said "Really uh yes so is that like a date" she said "maybe" I said "Pick me up at 8:00" she said and we said goodbye and she left and the guys tried to get me to not go with Brittany "I know why he is going with Brittany" Ice said "Why" Humphrey said "Big tits and nice ass" ice continued. "Shut the fuck up you asshole" I said and heard a knock on the door I when to it to see Kate "hi" "Where is Humphrey" she said "Shit who pissed in your coffee" I said "Desmond I am not in the mood for smartass comments I will rip off your dick and make you die having a dick in your mouth" she said "Yes ma'am he in the living room and she when in I when out running away to protect my dick and not die.

Time skip Friday (Will Desmond get luck will he die or will I die or Brittany and Desmond start dating and for how long)

A/B aka author's bullshit and I post these chapters for a review so to continue the story leave me a review and you get a shine gold coin from the me.


	8. Chapter 6

I asked Humphrey if I may burrow his motorcycle for Friday night I drove it Friday down the road to Brittany house I stop and let here on and drove to the show it was good I was taking Brittany to this amazing restaurant that I heard about we ate and I took her home "So Desmond was this like a... Date" she said "Sure if you want called that" I said "Well I got an idea" she said and she kissed me and I kissed back I felt really good and we pulled away "So how was it" she said "Amazing" I said and she blushed lightly "Bye" we said and I when back to the bike and the barf rolled up. "Hey Desmond lets race" he said "Sure" and we stop at a red light and wait for it to turn green and he go I was in the lead and then out of nowhere hutch smacked into the bike and rammed me in to a wall I was laying on the hood of the car and hutch jumped in pudwacker's car and drove away and soon afterwards the cops and other government services came I was took to the hospital and there I passed out to much white and the smell you hospital smell.

When I woke up I saw a woman, Brittany, Kate, Lilly,Humphrey Brittany was sitting beside me watching me and the woman stood up. "So your Desmond" she said "Yes is there a fucking problem" I said "Humphrey I didn't know you hung around potty mouths" she said "who ever the fuck you are your ticking me off" I said "I am eve Lilly, and Kate mother oh and Humphrey my daughter said that you were looking at some girls asses" she said "Uh it wasn't me it was Desmond" he said "Oh really" she said "Yea it was me what you going to do bitch" I said "Desmond I'm a woman to I told you not to use that word" Brittany said slapping me "Sorry" I said "Desmond if you don't straight up I will tear your throat off break your legs rip off your" she said "Mom I think he gets it" Kate said and Garth walked in "Oh hell naw" I said and jumped out of my and Garth start running but Humphrey pinned me to the wall "Desmond why are you trying to kill my boyfriend he told me you tried killing him in a street race tonight" Lilly said "Bullshit" I said

A/B I think I would wanna be in hell then in Desmond position damn leave a review


	9. Chapter 7 The War

Time Skip

It was a normal Monday morning my iPhone waking me up I jumping in the shower sprayed myself down and when to school and I met this dude called Garrett Diaz will I just called him red because of his bright red fur so today was April 21 2014 I was sitting in class bored out of my mind til my teacher came in cry saying that some evil wolfs had bombed our homeland and the alot of our troops had died and that is was (Made up name trying not to be racist or any thing but made up place) Wolfe land and that we lost have our army and then the bell rang.

Lunch.

I heard a lot of people dropping out to sever their country including me Brittany was pissed "What if you die" she said "I won't die" I said "You don't know that" she said "Brittany you can't stop me I am joining the hard outfit there is" I said "Air Force" Humphrey said. "Navy" ice said "Special forces" Magnus said "Airborne division" Brittany said "yes that's it" I said "What" ice said "I already told her what one I was joining and when I get back I will Marry that beautiful woman" I said Brittany blushes lightly "Then you better not die" she said

Time Skip

So first day at Fort Ricardo for Airborne training the staff sergeant start yelling at us "Ladies listen up you get three days to be a pussy and quit the airborne division and forever be a fucking pussy and bitches who won't defense our country step forward to quit" he said and maybe three stepped up and then Staff Sergeant Harrison got in my face "How old are you" he said "Sir sixteen. Sir" I said "What are you doing in a man's army you are no man you won't last a day out here" he said trying to get me to step forward but I stood my ground "Okay then" he said and left me alone and we started doing a bunch of stuff I was getting a little bit stronger and less likely to puke every time we were done


End file.
